In-vehicle telematics units utilize cellular networks to transmit and/or receive voice or data transmissions. The transmissions may be personal calls to and from the vehicle user(s), or may be service related calls/data transfers to and from a call center or other telematics service provider. Regardless of the nature of the transmission, each transmission adds to the volume of traffic on the cellular network, which may lead to network resource problems.